The present invention relates to distributed two-phase commit (2PC) processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to data readiness using initiator region last commit selection.
Two-phase commit (2PC) is a protocol that provides atomic processing for a transaction processing paradigm across a distributed set of resources. Phase one of the 2PC protocol is a “prepare” phase during which a coordinator instructs participant resources to prepare their recoverable changes and confirm their readiness to either commit or backout the recoverable changes. Phase two of the 2PC protocol is a “commit” phase during which the coordinator instructs the participant resources to commit their recoverable changes, such as to storage.